Pick me, Choose me, Love me
by MaKiNgMeBlUsH
Summary: "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Loves is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It dose not take offense and is not resentful. Love take no pleasure in others people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes." A Walk to Remember. "It's either me or her. Choose one."


**Pick me, Choose me, Love me**

_Some people will never tell you the words: 'I love you'. But, like a child they're longing to be told._

A lot happened in one day. Defeating Amon, Hiroshi, chi blockers, made history, and they now have a fully realized avatar in the house. Mako was happy, he had the girl of his dreams, but he felt empty. Feelings for the young Sato girl lingered inside of his body.

Mako tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Dream_

"_Mako, please save me," said Korra. Amon was standing behind her, with his hands in the same position they were in earlier. _

_Mako gasped, "Korra, I'm coming!" he was about to run over to Korra, but Asami appeared to his left._

_She repeated the same words, "Mako, please save me," Asami said. Her father was behind her holding an electrified glove. Both girls were in bad positions. Mako tried to think, but a cry sounded put._

"_Mako help me!" Asami cried._

"_Mako save me!" Korra cried out. Hiroshi and Amon were about to strike the girls._

"_Asami! Korra! Wait, Asami I'll be right there," Mako tried to run to Asami, but his feet were stuck to the ground._

_Suddenly Asami and Korra walked up to him._

"_You can only choose one," Asami said._

"_Listen to what your heart tells you," Korra said. And with that they disappeared like a puff of air._

"_Pick one, choose one, love one," a voice called out in the distance._

_End of dream._

Mako woke up gasping.

He looked outside and realized it was still night time. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Mako had another dream.

_Dream_

_This time no one was in danger. He and Korra were taking a walk in the Republic City Park._

_Just suddenly, it started raining._

_Korra giggled and Mako glared at the rain._

"_Oh come on, City Boy. It's just rain. Don't you love the rain?" Korra asked as she broke their embrace. She walked by the fountain and started to dance._

_Mako watched in awe as she twirled and spinned in the rain. It was beautiful, watching Korra like this._

_Korra stopped and looked at Mako. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand._

_Mako frowned, "Korra, I can't dance."_

_Korra grinned, her cerulean eyes beaming in the rain. She placed his hand on her waist and held the other._

"_Take my hand," she instructed._

_Mako rolled his eyes as he gripped her hand._

"_Take a breath."_

_Mako inhaled deeply earning a giggle from Korra._

"_Pull me close and take one step."_

_Mako pulled the avatar closer to his body and they laughed._

_"Keep your eyes locked on mine."_

_Water met fire, orange met blue, gold met cerulean, the Sun met the Moon, and the day met the night._

_Pretty soon, they were dancing in the rain._

"_I love you," Korra said as she kissed his neck._

_Mako smiled, "I love you too, Korra."_

_They continued to sway in the rain._

"_Hey Mako?" Korra's voice asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Am I worthy of you?"_

_Mako gasped and looked at the young avatar, who was staring at the ground._

"_Why would you ask that?"_

"_You and Asami made a perfect couple. I don't think I can catch up to her."_

_Mako frowned and lifted up her chin with his finger, "Korra, I don't care about Asami. You're perfect just the way you are."_

_Korra smiled and they went back to dancing._

_The night ended with Mako and Korra sharing a kiss._

_Then the scenery changed._

_Suddenly he was with Asami._

_They were at the Sato Estate in the backyard._

_There was a picnic basket, a blanket, and candles._

_Mako's arms were wrapped around Asami's waist. Her head was snuggled into his neck. Mako inhaled her scent of jasmine and vanilla._

"_Hey Mako," Asami's voice whispered._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Do you think we'll still be together in the future?"_

_Mako looked at Asami and removed his arms from their place. "Why would you ask such a question, love?"_

_Asami sighed, "I just.. I don't know.. It's different with you, Mako. I just feel so happy when I'm with you."_

_That almost made him cry, "I love you Asami. We'll always be together."_

_Now it was Asami's turn to smile, "I love you too, Mako. Forever and always."_

_The couple shared a kiss at the end of their date._

_End of dream._

**Should I continue?**

**Review!**


End file.
